Talk:Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki
Clothes & Deva path wat do mean"a color,like hashimaru"is he wearing clothes? by the way,has anyone noticed how deva path's starting to look like the sage,minus the sword,horns,& i guess ring,as you say there is...i didnt see one but maybe i havnt looked close enough....anywayz,why hav i been seeing a pic of deva path standing with some guy in a green jacket,purple helmet,& sword(like the sage)in fanmade stuff lately...are they relatd or something & i skiped something,im confused... (talk) 18:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC)anyonymus (talk) 18:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Stronger than Pein I read the chapter where he says "The Sage of the 6 paths created a moon, doing this is nothing" and I've got to say that I don't think he was saying that the original user of the Rinnegan was strong, I think he was just placating Konan. Until it can be proved that was what he meant or direct evidence is given, maybe we should edit that part? (talk) 00:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Its quite obvious that the Sage of the six paths was MUCH stronger then Pein, Pein admitted inferiority.HUNTER* (talk) 01:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) more sage talk well,i've figured out at least who that dude in the purple helmet & green jacet atleast(hanzo),& after a recent discovery in chapter 446,nagato may b te sage reincarnated...if u think bout it,every time they speak of him,he's in a shadow,which means(like everyone else,like itachi,b4 he revealed himself)he hasnt appeared yet,but will...& maybe,through pain... (talk) 10:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC)anyonomus (talk) 10:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Isn't it Rokudou sennin not Rikudou Isn't it Rokudou sennin not Rikudou. roku means six, I guess it is rikudou. but every dictionary i put the kanji in, it reads rokudou -_- :You're both right and wrong. "Roku" is the usual way of saying "six" in Japanese. "Riku" is an alternate pronunciation that is practically never used in modern Japanese. It is classical, archaic, and nowadays only found in certain phrases and words with a classical feel to them (e.g. , , and ). :Rikudō is also one of these phrases. It is possible to pronounce it as Rokudō, but as a term of high religious importance, the classical Rikudō is preferred. :Of course, none of this really matters here. The answer to why it's Rikudō Sennin and not Rokudō Sennin is simply because Kishimoto-sensei decided to use Rikudō. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up beacuse I was going to download a tanboukon just to check. New information I figured this would be the best place to discuss the new information revealed in chapter 462... I'd like to make a few things clear: * The two brothers that inherited the power and will of the Shinobi Sect are not specifically said to be the Sage's sons; * The eyes of the older brother don't seem to be rippled like the Rinnegan, but they appear to have a spiral pattern; * The older brother was blessed at birth with the power of the Sage's chakra and his spiritual energy; * The younger brother was blessed at birth with the Sage's willpower and physical energy; * The older brother was not an Uchiha, nor was the younger brother a Senju. It was their descendants who were called thus. That should clear up some things. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Throwing this out there, I believe the older son's eyes was indeed the Rinnegan. It's just a small picture and trying to get those ripple patterns correctly doesn't seem possible.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's practically the same size as the picture of the Sage above it and there the ripple pattern is clear as day. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Practically the same size and is the same size are completely different in the art world. /shrug just look at the picture of the Sage, his eyes were pronounced, like he was glaring at something. The picture of the older one (or was it the younger) was more a generic profile picture. The eyes weren't ment to be the center point of the image like it was with the Sage.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it wasn't really my point to claim he had an entirely new dōjutsu or something. I just wanted to show there's enough uncertainty about him having the Rinnegan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: It doesn't look like either the Sharingan or the Rinnegan if u ask me...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That image is a lot clearer than any I've seen before. It's obvious now that he didn't have the Rinnegan's ripple pattern, but swirls. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :It is said in page 12 of chapter 462 that the older one inherited his eyes. It is safe to assume that he indeed had the Rinnegan. The reason of it developing into the uchihas' sharingan (probably after the byakugan) is because as Madara states: their blood thinned over the years. - MadaraU (talk) 17:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And the manga image is false?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, "eyes" in that sentence isn't used literally, just like the "body" that the younger brother inherited. Madara means that the older brother was blessed with the power of the Sage's chakra and his spiritual energy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm actually going to side with ShounenSuki on this one. The eyes are definitely spiral-patterned; possibly a midway between the Rinnegan and the Sharingan (and Byakugan???). btw, why havent we made a page for these two anyways?--NurXang (talk) 18:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::There are pages for those 2..this & this...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Somebody added the Uchiha and Senju symbols to the pages of the older and younger brother, respectively. I was wondering if this was such a good idea, seeing that they weren't of those clans themselves. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to add that, the older brother could be conneted to Uzu no kuni seeing as the older brothers eyes are literally an Uzu (uzu = swirl). I don't find it far fitched that a man would name a contry after the shape of his eyes. But it's still only speculation. ::Oy oy what is this Uzu no Kuni? The Whirpool Country (Kushina's Country)? Ahahah as I pressed edit it came to me that it might be that one, but I want to be sure :) Yeah definitely it's that one... although I don't know if it has an article. Oh and btw, do something about searching for the Sage's page with Rikudo, to go to it. Whenever I wanna read Rikudo's page and search for Rikudo I get nothing:)) I have to always search with Sage of the Six Paths :-<. It's like searching for Hokage with Fire Shadow (bleah:P ) - MadaraU (talk) 22:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) will this article get updated soon? (talk) 21:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :But it is updated :) - MadaraU (talk) 18:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely everything Madara says should be taken with a giant grain of salt. While he is never completely lies his tails are always twisted to give him some level of benefit. I believe that it should be sited that that info given by Madara isn't necessarily correct.--Cueil-sama (talk) 17:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) question did the sage aquired the rinnegan before or after sealing the jubi inside himself? did he born with it? because it would make sense if the sealed beast gave him the doujutsu since the beast have this eye maybe the rinnegan was the power of the beast that his two sons inherited. it's never said that the son of a jinchuuriki do not inherit part of the powers of his parents. it may be it i'll wait until confirmation (talk) 19:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) This is a good question and also leads up to if the containers children would have traits passed down to them that were not necessarily natural to the parent. Something like Naruto's healing or Garaa's unnatural control of sand even after the demon was pulled out.--Cueil-sama (talk) 17:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Jutsu it was aid in the manga that the sage of 6 paths was the first ninja ever and has brought all the jutsu that are in the world today.wouldnt that mean he nows every single jutsu from the show today. if it is true than sooldnt we put all under his jutsu box--Bleach boy (talk) 22:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :He can't know jutsu created after he died (ex: Rasengan and Chidori). If a character is no directly indicated to be able to use a jutsu, they are not listed as a user. ''~SnapperT '' 05:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC)